


Hidden Truths

by imaginary_golux



Series: October Ficlet Challenge [19]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-16 00:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12331584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux
Summary: Prompt 10: Hiding in a closetPersephonereallydoesn't want to have that argument with her motheragain.Prompt and beta by my Best Beloved, Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw.





	Hidden Truths

“I just don’t want to talk to her right now, alright?” Persephone hisses. Hades shifts a little so the amphora of oil isn’t digging quite so sharply into his back. “It’s going to be all ‘Oh, Kore, are you _sure_ you’re alright’ and ‘Oh, Kore, you’ve changed so much’ and she won’t _listen_ when I tell her not to _call_ me that -”

Hades puts a hand over his eyes. “Ah,” he says. “She’s _still_ calling you Kore?”

“Yes,” Persephone says furiously. “And she keeps asking me when I’m going to stop _pretending_ I love you.”

“ _Ah_ ,” says Hades, rather more angrily.

“For the love of _us_ , it’s been three hundred years!” Persephone snarls. “If I was going to leave you I would have _done_ it already - mmmph!”

Hades pulls away from the kiss after a moment. “Sorry,” he murmurs, “but your mother’s coming down the hall.”

“Oh,” Persephone says, and grins, bright in the darkness, and pushes Hades gently back against the wall next to the amphora. “Then you should keep me quiet.”

Hades chuckles quietly and cups her face in his hands as she leans against him, and draws her into a long slow kiss, easy and gentle and sweet as pomegranate juice. Persephone sighs against his lips and relaxes against him, combing her fingers through his hair.

“Do we have to stay much longer?” she murmurs after a while, nuzzling against his throat. Hades smiles into her hair.

“No,” Hades replies quietly. “We’ve put in our obligatory social appearance for this decade. Come on, dearest; let’s go home.”

“Home,” Persephone agrees, voice soft with contentment. “Yes, husband. Take me home.”

**Author's Note:**

> So Best Beloved and I are doing an October ficlet challenge. We each generated a list of pairings we'd be willing to write and a list of prompts we wanted the other person to write, and then traded prompts lists without knowing what the other person's pairing lists were. We'll be doing a ficlet each every day in October. Should be fun!
> 
> I am, as ever, imaginarygolux on tumblr.


End file.
